Wrong Turn
by AlexzTimFan
Summary: Sequel to The Cabin. The last time we took a trip in the summer our friends had died in the hands of Daniel Mason. But this trip can't be even half as bad... Right? Amy/Ricky!
1. Trips In The Summer

**Chapter 1- Trips In The Summer**

I zipped up the suitcase with a satisfied sigh. Walking over to the bedroom window, I smiled. The tree leaves' were luscious green and the summer air was crisp and warm. I looked down onto our New Jersey home's backyard. Squeals of delight danced through the air as my seven year old son, John Underwood, ran around the yard with his friends. My eyes made their way to the swing set that my two year old daughter, Sadie Underwood, was currently occupying.

My mother, Anne Juergens, standing in the backyard with a smile as she watched mine and Ricky's children playing happily. My father, George Juergens, was in California with my baby brother, Robert and my sister Ashley; who was going off to college this weekend.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, making my smile widen and my heart flutter. I looked down into the yard again, feeling completely content.

"You ready to go." My husband, Ricky Underwood, asked.

I turned around and smiled. "Not really. I don't know how I'm going to be away from them for a week." I replied sadly.

"Hey, we agreed that we needed this. I think after everything that happened and having two beautiful children in such a short amount of time, we deserve a little vacation." He responded grabbing my suitcase off the bed.

I nodded my head. "I know, it's just.. I haven't been away from them for a whole day before, let alone a week." I said as I followed him down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"They are with your mother, they will be fine. I promise." He said, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I sighed in defeat as we made our way outside.

"Mommy!" Sadie squealed, getting off the swing.

"Careful, sweetie!" I called out, a wave of anxiety coming over me.

A couple seconds later I felt her tiny arms wrap around my leg, making me want to stay home even more. I bent down to pick her up when my mind suddenly went elsewhere.

_I stared straight ahead, hoping with all my might that I was dreaming. Grace's body limp against the tree in front of me, blood staining the ground underneath her hands. The hunting knife lay forgotten beside her._

_"Ricky!" I screamed as loud as I could, in horror. Not even two minutes later Ricky came running out of the woods._

_"Amy! What happened? Are you okay?" He asked quickly, terror filling his voice._

_I tried speaking but nothing came out, so I just pointed to Grace's dead body. Ricky slowly walked over to her body, kneeling down and putting his ear next to her mouth. He then checked her neck for a pulse before picking up her limp arm, turning it over. Our eyes landing on the prominent slice over her wrist. Over the deep blue vein. He turned his head around to look at me with shocked and saddened eyes._

_"How did this happen?" He asked quietly._

The scene slowly faded out when Sadie started tugging on my leg impatiently. I looked at Ricky, who in return looked at me sympathetically. The flashbacks have been showing up unexpectadly for the past week, and I have no idea why.

I picked Sadie up and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Sadie. Mommy and Daddy will be back before you know it. Promise me you'll be good for grandma." I said looking at my daughter lovingly.

"I pwomise, Momma." She said with a big grin. I gave her one last kiss before setting her down.

"John, come say goodbye to your parents." My mother yelled out to my son, who was still playing, oblivious to the fact that we were outside.

I watched as John said something to his friends before running over. I knelt down and gave him a bear hug. "I love you."

"Mom," He dragged out. "your embarrassing me." He complained.

I heard Ricky laugh behind me and I turned around slightly and shot him a look, making his laughter stop abruptly. "You'll get over it." I said playfully, pulling away. He went to go leave but I caught him by his arm and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Gross, Mom!" He yelled out, wiping his face off. I laughed and Ricky quickly said goodbye to John before he ran back to his friends.

"Alright, you ready to hit the road." Ricky asked as I stood back up.

"I guess." I replied feeling slightly uneasy. I turned to my mom and gave her a hug. "If they give you any problems don't hesitate to call." I told my mom as she released me from my hug. She waved me off with a roll of her eyes.

"They won't give me any problems. Just go enjoy your vacation." She replied with faux annoyance.

Ricky laughed and gave her a quick hug before we made our way to our car. I got into the passenger seat while Ricky put our suitcase in the trunk. I turned the radio on and roamed through the channels. I finally decided to put in the CD Ricky and I had made for the trip. The first song to come on was "Kids In Love" by Mayday Parade.

Ricky finally got into the car and pulled out of the driveway after he quickly made sure we had everything we needed. As we drove a line from the song caught my attention.

_Those trips in the summer never went so well._

The line made me feel insanely dizzy and car sick. Because the last time we took a trip in the summer our friends had died in the hands of Daniel Mason. Well all except Grace, who decided to take her own life, which still made me feel guilty whenever I thought about it.

But this trip can't be even half as bad as our last one...


	2. Accident

**Chapter 2-Accident**

The warm summer air whipped my hair around my face as I drove. Ricky was passed out in the passenger seat, after driving all night. I slowed down as I started to hit some traffic. Four minutes later we were at a complete stand still. I looked at Ricky, who was still sleeping, and made my way out of the car. I walked for a good minute and decided to ask someone what the heck was going on.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked politely to the man sitting in his Ford Focus.

"Can I help you?" The man grumbled, obviously irritated.

"Do you know what the hold up is?" I asked sweetly. The man looked at me and sighed.

"There was a huge car accident about a mile up. We could be sitting here for a while." The man answered, sounding a tad nicer this time.

"Okay, thanks." I replied before making my way back to the car.

I tapped Ricky, trying to wake him up. "Ricky, get up for a second." I said getting annoyed.

"What?" He asked, looking around dazed.

"There was an accident, is there any short cuts?" I asked. Ricky ran his hand down his face before turning the G.P.S towards him.

"Can you turn around?" He asked, looking around. And by some miracle I was able too.

"Turn onto that road, it should cut a good twenty minutes off." Ricky pointed out, before laying back into his seat as I turned onto the road.

"Um, Ricky? Which road should I take?" I asked when I came upon a road that went two different ways.

"Um," He started looking at both the roads. "the left one." He finally concluded.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to make any wrong turns.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Came his short, snippy reply. I sighed and drove onto the left road. I got a weird feeling in my stomach when I passed a street sign that read "Bear Mtn. Rd"

I couldn't shake my uneasiness as I drove on this tiny dirt road, the woods on either of me. I was suddenly feeling claustrophobic on this tiny road, my mind bringing back the events that happened just over seven years ago. I gasped when I saw a dead deer in the grass to the right of me.

I decided to change the CD, hoping that would take my mind off of it, but Ricky had already fallen back asleep. I looked around the street and it pretty much looked deserted. I popped the CD out and put it down before grabbing the new CD. I went to put it in the CD player but it slipped out of my hand. I groaned and looked down quickly to see where it had landed. It wasn't that far and I should be able to get it without getting into an accident.

I checked around me again before leaning over, quickly pulling the CD off the ground. When I looked up all I saw was something white, right before I hit into it. I slammed into the back end the other car; which was just about parked in middle of the road.

"What the hell!" Ricky yelled out from beside me.

I groaned, a tad dazed, and looked at the windshield which was now cracked. Ricky and I made our way out of the car as a group of people came piling out of the woods, towards what I could only assume was their car.

"Drunk ass hillbillies." I heard a woman say from beside their car.

"Are you guys okay?" A man about our age asked, a brunette girl running up beside him.

"I'm so sorry. I just...." I trailed getting a tad emotional. I had never been in a car accident before, and now I have. In the middle of the god-damned woods. "I was just coming around the bend, I didn't even see...." I trailed as Ricky put his arms around me soothingly.

"Oh, man." The guy said looking back at the car.

"You guys could have died!" The brunette said frantically.

"Are you guys okay?" Ricky asked quickly.

"Yeah, we're fine. Do you guys want to sit down? You might be in a state of shock or something." The man responded looking us over again.

"What the hell were you doing driving so god-damned fast for?" Another man asked coming up behind the other two, with a redheaded girl.

"Alright, Alright." The other man said, trying to calm the other man down.

"Why was your truck parked in the middle of the road?" I shot back, still a bit shaken up.

"Cuz we blew out our tires, bitch." The man said rudely.

"Woah, don't talk to my wife like that." Ricky said, stepping in front of me.

"Maybe you should be driving instead of you wife there buddy." The man spat out hatefully.

"We'll pay for whatever damage was done." I interrupted.

"What!?" Ricky yelled out angrily.

"Look your damn right your gonna pay. That's my moms car!" The redheaded girl cried out.

"Alright Franny, the woman said they'd pay for... Uh, it looks like you killed my bike here, too." The calmer man said, pointing down at his mangled bike.

"I'm sorry, I.. How did you blow out your tires?" I asked the redhead.

"Some ass left barbed wire in the middle of the road." She replied.

"I can't believe someone just dropped it there." The brunette responded, looking frustrated.

"Nobody dropped anything." Another, very pretty brunette said, walking out of the woods, holding a piece of wire in her hands. "I just found this tied to a tree back there. Somebody did this!" She exclaimed looking a bit anxious.

I felt another wave of uneasiness wash over me and I wanted nothing more than to be back at home with my children. We were suppose to be on vacation in Orlando, Florida. Not stuck in the middle of West Virgina, with a group of complete strangers.

"Redneck assholes." The redhead commented, kicking a rock down the street.

"Look, I'm gonna try and find a phone. I think I saw a gas station, like a couple miles back." The pretty brunette said, pointing in the direction we had just come through.

"I'm gonna come with you." The other brunette said, walking over to her. Ricky put his hands on his neck, trying to get the kinks out.

"There is no phone." I said, stopping them in their tracks. "I was already there." I continued. I had wanted to call my mother to see how the kids where doing, since Ricky had banned cell phone usage from the trip, saying if I was on the phone all week it wouldn't be a vacation.

"We should just wait for someone else to come along." The rude man replied.

"Someone like speed racer here." The pretty brunette replied, nodding her head towards me.

"I'm not going anywhere." The redhead said annoyingly.

I turned towards Ricky as he wrapped me in his arms. "I'm sorry." I cried into his arms.

"It's okay." He replied soothingly.

"I want to go home. I can't take this. I don't want to be in these woods another second. If I stay in here any longer..." I trailed off sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm going to get us home. Don't worry about it." Ricky said, placing a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Is she okay?" One of the men asked, sounding worried.

"She's fine. She's just never been in a car accident before." Ricky lied. We really didn't need these strangers knowing about our past.

"Yeah, right." I heard, what had to be the asshole of a man, reply.

"Hey what is your names?" I heard a woman ask. I turned around and wiped my eyes.

"I'm Ricky Underwood and this is my wife, Amy Underwood." Ricky replied holding me close to him.

I looked this girl up and down, feeling somewhat jealous of her beauty.

"Are you guys hurt?" She inquired, sounding hesitant.

"No, we're fine." Ricky responded, trying to be nice.

"Good," She said, throwing a bag at Ricky. " 'cuz, your the mule."

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are!?" I yelled at her, grabbing the bag and throwing it back at her.

"No, no. I can carry that." The calm man said, taking the bag back off the brunette.

I threw daggers at the back of her head with my eyes. I hated how she talked to Ricky, I wasn't one to call someone a bitch. But, well, lets just say I'd make exception.

"I'm going to punch that bitch if she keeps it up." I whispered to Ricky, venom dripping from my voice.

"You are so sexy when your angry." Ricky replied softly with a smirk.

I groaned as we began to follow the group, minus the asshole and redhead; which I could only guess was his girlfriend.

I started to feel lightheaded as we followed the dirt road.

_I just knew this wasn't going to end well..._


	3. Tree's And A Shack

**Chapter 3-Tree's And A Shack**

I looked around, the tree's almost seemed to be engulfing me. Most people would probably think it was very serene here, and completely blissful. But, for me, it was my worst nightmare. I hated tree's, I hated leaves', I hated the woods, I hated nature, because it just reminded me of what happened seven years ago.

_Holy shit! Block the doors!" Ricky yelled before turning around and grabbing the couch that I had been sitting on and moving it towards the door. _

_"What's going on?" I asked panicking._

_"He's outside!" Adrian yelled at me. I gulped, my knee's beginning to shake as I walked over to the window._

"God, I can not get it out of my head what just happened. Are you sure you guys are okay?" The nice man asked, bringing me out of my flashback.

Ricky and I nodded our heads. "We're fine." I said nicely, even though I was getting annoyed by the question.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Ricky asked curiously. I really could careless what they where doing out in the middle of these creepy ass woods, I just wanted to go home.

"A little camping, I don't know.." The guy laughed. "Actually we're kinda lost." He said, before pausing for a second and continuing." You know a lot of people say --who have been through similar traumatic experiences-- that the following moments kind of feel like your moving in kind of in slow motion. Do you guys feel like that?" The man asked.

I wanted nothing more than to get away from him, he was a nice man, but I wasn't in the mood to listen to his babbling.

"No." Ricky replied with a shake of his head, looking somewhat annoyed as well.

"I should tell you that my voice is fairly low and normal speed." The man said with a laugh. Ricky and I looked at each-other and rolled our eyes. This guy was not making sense at all, but Ricky and I faked a laugh anyway.

The man finally stopped talking as we followed the two brunette woman, the sun beating down on us. I was glad I choose to wear a bathing suit top underneath my shirt, so I could take my shirt off if I needed too. And I definitely needed too.

"I'm starving, and I'm being eaten by ants. Are there any on my back?" The nice brunette complained in a whiny voice.

"No, nothing there. Oh, hey, look!" The man, who's name we still didn't know exclaimed. "I call it. Uh, squirrel. Well, you said you were hungry, Carly." He said pointing to the dead carcass. I turned my head towards Ricky and he put his arm around me. And now at least we had a name to add to one face.

"I don't think it's a squirrel." Carly replied, seemingly unfazed by his comment.

"It's a mink." I offered, still looking away. We had come across plenty of those at the cabin.

"Really? How do you know?" The man asked, looking at me and then back to the dead animal.

"Probably ran over it." Carly responded, making me dislike her, too. Ricky took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he said something rude. I didn't respond, because I didn't want to keep thinking about those two dreadful weeks.

Ricky and I started walking ahead of the rest of the group. "We should be out of West Virgina by now." I told Ricky, as my eyes darted back and forth between the tree's. As we continuted walking I started to get tunnel vision. Ricky had me get on his back so I wouldn't fall over, or faint.

"Hey, guys, hold on." The man said from behind us. I head Ricky groan, getting frustrated, before turning around. As we walked towards them we noticed a small fire going in the woods.

"Is anyone up there?" The man shouted, but got no answer back. "Hello?" He tried again, looking around.

"There must be people nearby." Ricky said, making my stomach twist into knots.

"Anyone up there?" The man asked again. I almost jumped off Ricky's back and punched this guy. It wasn't really his fault, I was just really starting to panic.

"Somebody had to start it." The brunette said, mostly to herself. A bird squawked above us, making my stomach lurch into my throat.

"Lets keep moving." Ricky replied, walking past the three other adults.

After a couple minutes of walking we came to a dead end. There was a huge cliff and the end of the road, that was for some reason foggy. Making the road even that much more eerie. It was like a scene straight out of a horror/thriller movie. Thankfully there was a metal railing going across it, 'trying' to keep people safe. And in the middle of the railing there was a big yellow sign saying "DEAD END".

The brunette pointed down to it and rolled her eyes. "There's, uh, nothing like stating the obvious, huh?" She stated sarcastically. I didn't say anything as Ricky finally let me get off of his back.

Carly and her fiancee, who's name we still haven't managed to get, finally joined us, laughing. "Hey, baby, look at this." He said as they came to a stop near the railing, Carly sliding off his back. "Whoo! Hey, Carly, I think this would be a good time for you to confront your fear of..." He trailed off and threw himself on the railing. Making it seem like he was going to go fall over the cliff. "Don't!" She screamed, grabbing his arm. "Okay, t_hat_ is not funny, Scott!" She scolded. Now we finally had his name, why we never asked for it in the first place was beyond me.

"Look who's scared now." He taunted. "Sorry." He apologized, when he saw her face.

"Whatever." She said, no longer paying any attention to him.

The other brunette put her foot up on the metal railing, her eyes looking down at the cliff. I turned towards Ricky and he looked at me sympathetically. "Don't worry. We will be out of here before you know it." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

"We wouldn't still be here if you would have just let me bring my cell phone." I snapped, shrugging him off. I turned back towards the group and just happened to capture the last of the couple's conversation.

"And be prepared to provide me with lots of orgasms." Carly finished seriously.

The brunette threw her hands up and laughed, backing away from the railing. "I think they need to be alone." She said, and I happened to agree with her on this one. So, Ricky and I decided to follow the brunette. "What do you expect? They just got engaged." She told us laughing, as we started in the other direction.

"Oh, believe me, we understand." Ricky replied, looking down at me with a knowing smirk. I rolled my eyes, still angry at him.

We began walking in silence again. The sun was being blocked by the enormous amounts of trees, making me very anxious. And every-once in a while I could have sworn I heard rustling in the distance.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left Francine and Evan." The brunette said turning to the newly engaged couple, who had caught up with us a couple of minutes earlier. "Don't worry their fine." Her fiance, we now know is Scott, replied.

"Well, wait, guys. This road isn't on here." The brunette said looking down at her map, coming to a sudden halt.

"That's because you don't have the Redneck World Atlas." Carly responded, with a snobby laugh.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. I think we've just been saved, kids. " Scott said as we walked down a tiny hill. And when we got down the hill and past some trees, there was a wooden, broken down, shack. Smoke pouring out of the chimney. "Can I get a whoop, whoop." He cheered.

I forced my legs to move toward the shack, even though all I desperately wanted to do was _run the other way_.


	4. O Death

_**O Death**_

I stared down the rusty old shack; hating the way it pretty much screamed, 'I house a family of killers'. My legs ached with the need to run full speed back to our car and stay there until we got help; but of course I couldn't do that without drawing unwanted attention to myself, so I simply took a deep breath and followed Carly and Scott.

The walk to the cabin seemed to take forever. I couldn't help the uneasiness I felt creep into my every bone as I walked past countless of old broken down cars. It was a scene straight out of a horror movie; a horror movie I wanted no part of being in. Ricky put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, as to assure me that everything would be alright.

The sound of wind chimes filled my ear as the wind picked up, making a chill run down my back.

_O, Death_  
_O, Death_

"Make this quick." Ricky said nervously, to the group ahead of us.

They slowed down as we were about 20 feet away from the shack; Scott seemed a bit uneasy as he scratched his head warily.

"Actually, maybe we should keep walking." Scott replied, sounding uneasy with the situation himself. But, even then his feet still kept moving as he moved his head around taking in the surroundings.

"What? The next house is gonna have a white picket fence?" Carly quppied, seemingly unfazed by the eerie looking shack.

"Yeah, if there is a next house." Scott replied, pulling carly into his arm protectively as they walked.

"Ricky, I don't like this." I whispered, so the others wouldn't here me.

"Me either. We'll only stay for a second and then we will leave. Nothing is gonna happen, I promise." Ricky whispered back, clasping our hands together as we made our way closer towards the shack.

I looked over at one of the broken down vans parked near the side of the house and quickly stopped Ricky.

"Ricky."

"What?" He asked, looking down at me with concern as he noticed the anxiety written on my face.

_Won't you spare me over another year_

I pointed at the van and he turned his head to look. My heart started beating faster as I saw the white drawings against the brown paint of the van on the drivers side. There were two crosses hand-painted on the side of the van; and right beside that was a rusty old bike. The truck beside the bike was just as badly rusted and had clothes in the back seat The whole scene made my stomach churn.

Ricky looked at me with a slight fear in his eyes and pulled me closer to him, but didn't say anything and kept walking.

"Hello!" Scott yelled out, slowing down so we could catch up with them.

"All right, this isn't right." I finally said, not wanting to go any further. Everyone looked around now, seemingly as creeped out as I was, but kept walking towards the house.

"Hello!," Scott yelled out again and walked up onto the porch. He walked to the door and knocked quickly, "Hello? Anybody home?"

_But what is this that I can't see_

The rest of us quietly looked around ourselves again, like we were all waiting for something to jump out and attack us. I looked back up at the house just in time to see Carly clanging a triangle that was hanging on the porch. At that moment I wanted noting more that to punch her. Why the hell would she try and bring more attention to ourselves? Thankfully her fiance seemed to be a tad annoyed as well.

"Whoa, baby! Could you-- Shh!" He said hurriedly as he looked around again quickly. She sighed, as if we were boring her; but placed the metal piece back down and turned around to look at the door; where Jessie now stood.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" I asked Jessie, who was currently opening the front door.

"I was gonna see if they had a phone. You guys can wait out here if you want." She replied with a shrug.

I couldn't believe this woman! She seriously had some balls to be breaking and entering into somebody's house in the middle of absolutely no where! She obviously didn't know about dangers of doing that in these kind of area's.

"You are insane! Do you want to get shot? You can't just go barging into someone's house like that." I said incredulously. Ricky squeezed my hand tightly.

"Look, she's right. Let's just keep walking." Ricky said, backing me up. He obviously liked the idea about as much as I did.

"Yeah, 'cause, you know, I'm just thinkin'... West Virgina, trespassing-- not a great combination." Scott added taking a small step backwards.

"Look, I need to pee." Carly whined. Could she seriously not just pee in the woods? Why did she have to pee in this creepy, dingy little shack?

Scott scratched the top of his head, "Well, I need to remind you of a little movie called _Deliverance._"

Carly and Scott exchanged a quick look before Jessie replied, "Guys, we got two wrecked cars. I mean, we really need a phone."

Carly nodded her head in agreement or triumph- it was kinda hard to tell the difference; they probably both looked just as bitchy as the other- as Jessie looked at us before opening the door.

Ricky and I watched as she disappeared into the house. Ricky looked at me with a small smile and then we started walking onto the porch as Carly and Scott disappeared  
into the small house as well. I took a deep breath as we finally made it to the door, Ricky opened the rickety screen door for us. I was instantly sick as we made our way into the dirty, smelly house; the screen door squeaking until it finally shut with a loud bang.

_With ice cold hands takin' hold of me_

"Hello?" Jessie yelled out.

The smell of the house was awful. Ricky and I walked into what I could only guess was the living room. A fly flew in front of my face and I swatted at it, while trying to not breath in the putrid smell of the tiny shack. The house was cluttered around with useless junk; it looked like one of those houses you'd find on hoarders, only a somewhat milder version.

In the small dining room -right off the living room- there was a table with old, dirty, used plates, that held unrecognizable food, that looked to be at least a month old, flies buzzing around all of them. This is, most likely, where all the smell was coming from.

Scott shut the wooden door, for what reason, I have no idea. We already went into this house without permission, I don't think the occupants of this house are gonna care that we shut there door; that is, if the occupants of this house were even still alive. By the looks of it, though, I'd say that would be a big no. There was no way anybody could actually live in this filth.

"What the fuck?" Scott exclaimed, looking at a small table that held a old record player; that was unfortunately, spinning. Around the record player was a bunch of dirty jars, which held unknown items inside.

"Let's just do what we gotta do and get out of here." Ricky said from behind me, obviously weirded out as well. Scott walked over to the record player and took the needle off the record, stopping the humming sound it had been making previously.

"I am not sensing a phone here." Carly muttered, nervously looking around at the house again. _Well no shit Sherlock! _

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,_

"Hello!," Scott yelled out again for the umptienth time. _I think we have established that no one is in the house already! _"Okay, who lives here?" He asked, wiping his hands off onto his shirt.

"I don't know, but can you help me find a bathroom?" Carly asked, her voice wavering.

"Baby, I think this_ is _the bathroom," He replied seriously. I nodded my head in agreement; I needed to get out of here. She groaned and bounced up and down like a five year old.

"Oh, fuck." He groaned, as he too, got a good look at the table.

Ricky grabbed my hand and pulled me with him as he went to explore the other rooms; which I thought was a completely bad idea. Why couldn't we just leave already? This place was really giving me the creeps, and seeing as how we haven't got caught yet why chance it by staying longer? It just made no sense.

"Oh, my god. Look at this place." Ricky said in complete astonishment, as he looked down into a old coffee container, that just so happened to be filled with car keys.

"Seriously, guys, I think we should go." I said as Ricky dropped the car keys he was holding back into the container.

"Okay, just help me find the bathroom. Then we'll go." Carly said quickly. I groaned frustrated but didn't say anything. I didn't want to fight with her and hold us up even longer.

"Baby, what if this place belongs to some kind of cult?" Scott asked as Carly pulled on his arm. "Actually, I read in Newsweek how economically depressed places are like breeding grounds for all kinds of apocalyptic visionaries. Order of the Solar Temple, Church of the Lamb of God, the Chijon family. Remember them? Not nice people." He rambled.

"Hey, brainiac!" She said, shutting him up. "Shh!"

"All right. Maybe that door." He said more to himself than anyone else, trying to calm himself down.

"Why is she insisting on going to the bathroom here?" I whispered to Ricky, trying to keep a hold of at least a fraction of my sanity.

"I don't know, Hun." He replied, rubbing my arm soothingly. I turned around and buried my face into his chest.

"I just want to go home. I miss John and Sadie." I cried lightly into his chest. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry. This will be all over soon, it will seem like just a nightmare tomorrow." I took a deep breath before pulling away from him.

"I really hope so. I love you." I said placing a small kiss onto his lips. He smiled and kissed me back.

"I love you too."

I turned and watched as Scott hesitantly opened the door. It made a loud squeaking sound before there was a bang as something hit up against the wall and fell out of the closet onto Scott. Carly let out an ear piercing scream, making me jump.

"Christ!" Scott yelled and moved backward and the object fell onto the floor.

"You okay?" Ricky asked quickly as we walked closer towards them.

"It's just a paddle. It's alright." Scott replied with a relieved sigh. He picked the paddle off the floor and put it back into the closet; in doing so he hit something on the ceiling of the room, making it jingle.

"Whoa," Carly stated to herself as she looked into the room. So it must not have been a closet then. "God, look at this place." She added as she walked further into the room; and Ricky being as curious as he is, went to get closer, taking me with him.

There was tons of crap cluttered around into the small room and none of the items seemed to have a specific need to even be inside the house.

"Yeah. It's like the garage sale from hell." He replied, looking around. I couldn't agree with him more.. None of this stuff had a reason to be there, it was just there, filling up space. It was obvious these people haven't cleaned there house in the past couple of years.

I looked over at Ricky, who was now playing around with something he had stumbled upon. As I walked up to him I noticed what he was shaking... It was a rattle. My heart jumped into my throat as he put it down. "Jesus." I whispered to myself, as I felt a wave of emotions crash over me as I thought about our daughter, Elena. She had died the day after I gave birth to her and Sadie. She had been having a heard time with her heart, which wasn't as strong as it should have been. About an hour after Ricky and I had named her, we had gotten the news that she had passed. I didn't know her for very long, or even get to see her that much but I loved her with all my heart, and I still miss her to this day. It had taken me a while to get passed her death... But, I had accepted it and moved on as best as I could. I have all her stuff boxed up in the attic because I haven't been able to part with it but I was in a better place now. So, I don't know why seeing that baby rattle made me so emotional and made me think of her. That rattle had no tie what-so-ever to my baby girl, so why would I think of her now? I needed air but didn't wanna leave the house by myself so I just moved away from the spot the rattle now lay.

_who will have mercy on your soul?_

I walked over to a long table that was also cluttered with stuff and stopped at a box, opening it, music filled the mostly silent room.

"Can you believe this?" Jessie asked as she walked up to me. I shook my head because I knew if I talked it would give away my emotions. She walked over and toyed with some other items on the table.

"Jesus, these guys are ripping people off," Scott said from some where behind us, I didn't have the strength currently to turn around. "I mean, this is like $30,000 worth of stuff."

"Come on." Ricky said, putting his arm around me and pulling me into another room; which so happened to be the kitchen, that just had to smell worse than the dining area. Ricky walked over to the stove, where a pot with boiling water sat, unoccupied. How long was this boiling for? This made me feel even worse now to know that these people had to have been home sometime today. Ricky picked up the ladle that was sitting on the counter and dipped it into the water, and then pulled it up to get a closer look at the pot's contents. In the ladle was something that looked burnt and shriveled up, making me want to gag. I put my hand over my mouth as the smell hit me hard in the face.

_O Death, O Death_

"What the hell is that?" I asked, trying not to vomit.

"I have no idea." He replied, dropping the ladle back into the water with a disgusted look on his face.

"We should leave." I said, no longer caring what the others were doing. I just knew that if these people came back they weren't gonna find Ricky and I inside. Ricky, thankfully, agreed and we turned around and headed back towards the other room. But, of course, before we made it to the other room we hear a motor running to the room beside us, which caught Ricky's attention.

"Just let me check." I let out a frustrated groan but followed him as he slowly opened the door. As soon as he opened the door I almost passed out, because, believe it or not, the smell only got worse. I almost didn't go in, but didn't want to be left alone. Inside this room was a fridge and what appeared to be a cabinet; both of which were completely covered in filth. There was no way these people were in good health living in this hell hole. The motor continued to run as we slowly approached the fridge, and I almost begged Ricky not to open it. I looked down at the floor as we got closer to the fridge and I noticed how bad the condition of the floor was. This house should have been condemned, it was a death trap. The floor creaked as we got closer and I just wanted to smack Ricky for making us stay in here a second longer. What was his problem? Did he want us to get caught?

Ricky lifted his arm to open the fridge when the motor suddenly stopped, making Ricky's hand freeze and me jump. He looked over at the motor took a deep breath and began to open the fridge again.

The shelves were all lined up with more dirty jars that held water that was tinged red and weird looking objects. I couldn't tell what kind of objects the jars held because the light in the fridge was so dull and the jars were just too dirty. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him from picking anything up, but like I suspected that didn't stop him. I held my breath as he reached for a white container that was surprisingly not as filthy as everything else in this house was. He held the container in his hand and took the top off.

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_

"Oh, god!" I said, cupping my hand back over my face as the contents of the container were revealed. Inside was what looked like a brain, covered in blood. There was no way to tell if it was human or not- it's not like I was a doctor or anything, I would guess animal and human brains looked about the same.- but either way, these people were some sick individuals. I turned my head away from Ricky as he hurriedly closed the container and put it back into the fridge with the same sick look I had on my face.I gasped when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder tightly.

"Scott, we have to go now!" I heard Carly yell as she ran toward us, and I realized it was Scott who grabbed my shoulder. Ricky shut the fridge door and we hurried out of the room.

"Jess! Jessie! Jess!" Carly yelled, looking for her friend as we didn't see her in the other two rooms we had just left.

"Hey!," Jessie yelled from behind us, making us all pretty much jump in surprise and turn around. "Guys, what is it?" She questioned worriedly.

"We need to get back to your friends." Ricky said quickly, not wanting to be in the house another second longer.

"What about a phone?"

"There is no phone. Shit!" Ricky yelled as he looked out the window. My heart jumped and it was like that day, seven years ago, all over again.

"What?" I asked, scared out of my mind. I looked over his shoulder, only to see the sun bounce off a trucks windshield that was making it's way straight to the house.

_Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

"There's a back door. I saw a back door. Come on." Scott said, and we all ran after him in complete panic.

We ran through a couple of the rooms I hadn't seen yet and all just about crashed into this door, only to find that it was boarded up enough that we weren't going to get out in time. Scott decided to throw his body into it anyways.

"Scott! Scott! It's not going to budge! Come on!" Ricky yelled. We all ran back out of the room and towards the front of the house. The sound of the car crunching the dead grass underneath it's tires somehow managing to make its way into my ears, even over the panic of everyone else. We made it into the front of the house but the car had already stopped and I could hear the squeak of the car door opening.

_O Death_

"We are gonna have to hide." Ricky said, wiping his forehead quickly. We all nodded in agreement and quickly looked for places to hide. Ricky slid underneath the dining room table and waved for me to get under with him. I slid underneath and he told me to lay on his back. I held my breath as I heard the door open and saw the first pair of feet make it's way into the house.

The guy that came in seemed to be agitated and threw a bundle of barbed wire onto the table with a annoyed grunt. I held my breath afraid that it would give our location away. I could hear the man muttering something unintelligible before walking into another room, and I noticed that the unnamed man held a gun in his other men made their way into the house, both seemingly just as agitated as the other one. They walked toward the table and I gasped when they dropped what they were carrying right infront of us.

_Well I am Death, none can excel,_

I buried my head into Ricky's shoulder; which was now shaking just as bad as I was, and tried desperately not to let the tears out of my eyes or the scream out of my mouth as I saw Francine. Barbed wire was stuck deep into her cheeks, reminding me of the Joker from The Dark Night. Blood ran down her neck onto her clothes, and her eyes stared straight back at me. My eyes went back to her neck to only to see that she was breathing! I pressed my shaky hand over my mouth tightly as my breathing accelerated and the tears poured soundlessly from my eyes like a calm river on an warm afternoon day. Blood ran out of her mouth, onto the floor, coming straight at us. We watched as the blood ran into a straight line right into Ricky's hand, and I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small whimper. I looked back up at her for a fraction of a second and could hear her take a wheezing breath before one of the men picked her head off the floor and dragged her past the table. They threw her onto another table that was across from us. All Ricky and I could see was her hand dangling off the table.

We watched as the men moved around the table; one grabbing a jar, the other grabbing a tool of some kind. Then we heard one of the men moan before we heard a repetitive slicing sound, blood pouring off of her limp arm. One of the men walked toward us again and set his gun down and leaned it up against the table we were hiding under, making Ricky and I hold our breath. We heard something clanging around on the table top above us and then a gun bullet fell right under the table with us. Ricky slid away from the bullet quickly and as quietly as he could. The man's hand appeared in front of us and I gasped; Ricky continued to move back away from the hand as it searched for the missing bullet. The hand continued to search and almost hit Ricky's own hand before he finally found the bullet. He picked it up, grabbed his gun, belched and then laughed. I threw my head back into Ricky's shoulder, asking god why he was doing this to us again.

_I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

When I did decide to look back up I had wished I didn't. One of the men were walking towards the table again with a long rusty blade. I didn't get to see anything else but I did get to hear the blade slice into something before hitting the top of the table with a loud thud, and then the house was filled with maniacal laughter.

_O Death, O Death_

I listened as they finally quieted down before they all seemed to flop down somewhere to sleep, apparently killing someone really tires these guys out. Unfortunatley for us, one of the men decided to flop on top of the table we were hiding under and sleep, his arm dangled down by us. Soon, snores filled the house and we finally had our chance to escape.

_My name is Death and the end is here..._

**This took forever to write, but you guys deserve it! Think of this as an apology for taking so long to update. I feel really bad for waiting so long to update you guys. I really wanna update all my story within the next week or two. So, if you guys have any preference as to which one is updated next let me know! The song I listened to while I wrote this chapter was "O Death" by Jen Titus, which should be familiar to the Supernatural fans out there. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and aren't too mad at me! =] R&R!**


End file.
